1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot supporter formed of knit fabric, and more particularly to a foot supporter which is fitted on a foot in order to restore distorted arches on the sole of the foot to their original shapes to thereby recover the normal functions of the foot, as well as to correction of deformation of the first toe (hallux, the big toe) such as hallux valgus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to changes in lifestyles and cultures, an increasing number of persons have suffered foot problems such as distortion of arches on the sole of the foot and hallux valgus. As shown in FIGS. 10A, 10B, and 10C, arches on the sole of the foot include a longitudinal arch 50 on the inner side of the foot, a longitudinal arch 52 on the outer side of the foot, a metatarsal arch 54 on the front side of the foot, and a lateral arch 56 on the root side of the foot. These arches on the sole of the foot are necessary for proper functioning of the foot. Therefore, a person having a distorted arch on the sole of his foot may find difficulty in walking, running, or exercising.
Hallux valgus is a type of deformation of the foot. As shown in FIG. 11, the lateral metatarsal ligament 62 is loosened and metatarsal joints 64 spread, thereby causing varus (deformation toward the inner side of the foot) of the first metatarsal bone 66, resulting in valgus (deformation toward the outer side of the foot) of the first toe 68.
Conventionally, various kinds of foot supporters have been proposed for correcting the above-mentioned hallux valgus. For example, supporters for correcting hallux valgus are disclosed in JP-B-1990-12094, JU-A-1994-7714, JU-A-1994-7715, JU-A-1994-13814 and JU-A-1994-13815. The basic function of these supporters for correction of hallux valgus is to return spread metatarsal joints and metatarsal bones to their original positions and fix them in place and to bring the first toe back to the proper orientation, so that hallux valgus is corrected.
However, there has not been proposed a foot supporter which is fitted on the foot in order to restore distorted arches on the sole of the foot to their original shapes.
As described above, various kinds of conventional supporters for correction of hallux valgus have been proposed. These supporters are formed of relatively thick and strong fabric which is substantially non-stretchable. Therefore, the conventional supporter for correction of hallux valgus provides an unfavorable sensation upon being placed on the foot, and makes it difficult to wear a sock or a shoe over the supporter.